Don Juan Beagle
by panzerknacker
Summary: When Babyface Beagle accidentally drinks one of Magica's potions, he transforms into a canine casanova that enchants Duckburg, and causes a whole mess of trouble in his wake. Collab with brave kid.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to brave kid for coming up with this story! Enjoy.

* * *

Maybe it was the tension, or maybe it was the boiling volcano, but the air was sweltering hot.

Babyface wiped a layer of slick sweat off his forehead. Whether it was from the heat or just nerves, it was making it hard to concentrate on the task at hand... and concentration was key. He and his brothers had never dared anything quite like this before. The results could be...well, a disaster.

"Bingo," said his brother, BigTime, peering around the wall and glimpsing the familiar stone lair of Magica de Spell. The place looked just as he remembered it- magic pot, brews, and all."And it looks she ain't here, just as I thought!"

Behind him, Baggy, Burger, and Babyface, who'd been holding his breath, all let out sighs of relief.

"I don't know what we'd of done if she'd been around!" Babyface said, shaking his head as the color rushed back into his cheeks. The four Beagles crept into the cavern, taking in the shelves upon shelves of books and bubbling potions.

"Ah, what'd I tell ya? You should trust yer older brother!" BigTime grinned, slapping the younger pup on the back. It was a bluff, of course, but who needed to know?

"I never wanna deal with that nasty old witch ever again!" Babyface said, jumping as a little as a puff of steam erupted from a fissure on the floor.

The last time he'd been here, he'd been blown up in one of Magica's alchemical disasters, and he could still feel the searing explosion when he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe she's cranky 'cuz she just doesn't have enough foodstuffs in her diet!" Burger agreed, bumbling around the tables and poking everything with his thick sausage fingers. Crash. "Oops."

"Stay focused, you guys!" BigTime ordered. Baggy was staring blankly into the swirling contents of the cauldron, and BigTime snapped loudly to waken him from his trance. "We're lookin' for a spellbook or magic fiddlefaddle. Anythin' we can hawk to get rich quick!" He grinned. "Or even better, if we can find somethin' that'll help us break into that cursed money bin!"

"I'm lookin'!" Babyface yelled, and he started his search amid the aisles and aisles of mysterious objects.

He browsed the shelves, carefully at first. Stones, charms, a thick black feather dripping with ink...but nothing particularly useful.

Babyface paused, cocking his head curiously. Then again...

"These could make good souvenirs," he murmured with a smile, turning over a polished stone in his hand. Maybe for Ma, and get in her good favors...or maybe Boom-Boom.

His heart skipped a beat.

Babyface and the blonde Beagle Babe had become increasingly close in the past few months, and Babyface believed they were more than just friends. But just what they were, he wasn't quite sure.

Then suddenly something else caught the young Beagle's attention. A heavenly aroma was wafting down from a high shelf, and Babyface rose onto his tiptoes to investigate. Carefully, he nudged a clear, shimmering bottle off the edge of the shelf and into his hands.

"What's this thing...?"

The bottle was vaguely heart-shaped, with a long neck, and inside was a thick, golden liquid swirling around.

Well, whatever it was...it smelled delicious.

"What you got there, Babyface?" BigTime called, looking up from his fruitless searching.

"Um..."

Gripping the bottle, Babyface suddenly became aware of how desperately hungry he was.

The flight from Duckburg had been a long one, and Bomber, the pilot and his older brother, straight up refused to allow food on his private plane.

Now his mouth was watering, and was he starting to hallucinate, or did it smell just like chocolate fudge and buttercream...?

He wasn't exactly sure how it happened, and he knew it was stupid, but all at once, Babyface found himself gulping the formula down, almost as if he were meant to do so.

"Babyface!" BigTime shouted. "Are you insane-!"

"I, ah-"

Babyface turned to give him an apologetic smile and comforting words, but before he could act, the youngest Beagle suddenly started to tremble and shake. Then, like a top, he started to spin around on the spot, faster and faster.

Burger and Baggy watched in horror as BigTime tried to approach, but to no use, he couldn't grab onto him.

Then finally, Babyface began to slow down and skidded to a stop. His head still spinning, he stumbled a little and BigTime ran over to steady him.

"You ok, kid-?"

BigTime's words melted away as he took a closer look at his brother. There was something different about him. Several somethings.

For one, his ragtag Beagle Boy uniform and propeller hat had been replaced with a handsome buttoned shirt and jacket. Additionally, his usual curly cowlick and the rest of his hair had been slicked back.

"Uhhhh...Babyface, is 'dat you?" Baggy asked, his eyes bulging out.

"What kind of messed up hocus-pocus is this?!" BigTime shouted, taking a step back. Babyface looked himself up and down, confused at his unexpected wardrobe change, but before he could express his bewilderment, a fierce dizzy spell sent him to his knees.

"Caw! Caw!"

The startling, raucous squawk bounced off the walls, and the Beagles almost jumped out of their skins.

That could be no other than Magica's brother, Poe, the transformed raven- and from the sounds of it, he was patrolling the tunnels.

"We gotta split," BigTime said, grabbing Babyface's hand. They'd have to chat later- Magica couldn't be too far behind.

Lightheaded, Babyface allowed BigTime to lead him away. With not a second to lose, the four Beagle Boys ran to the cave's exit and stumbled down onto the slopes of Mt. Vesuvius. At the bottom of the craggy hillside, the chopper was waiting, and Bomber jumped to attention at the helm, where he'd been set to be ready at a moment's notice.

"What happened?" he asked when he saw Babyface leaning over BigTime's shoulder, but BigTime just shook his head as the four Beagles jostled into the helicopter. "Not now! Let's get outta here!"

"Roger," Bomber complied, and the aircraft took to the sky.

Shivering, Babyface rested his head against the wall and took several deep breaths. His mind felt fuzzy, like a haze. Trying his best to ignore BigTime and the others' stares, he tried to focus elsewhere. Duckburg. They were on their way back home.


	2. Chapter 2

"So looks like that new bank in town finally has opened its doors, huh?" noted BigTime, squinting his eyes out the side window of his car.

It was early morning, too early in fact to be doing this, but this mission required recon.

The Beagles' car was parked in an abandoned back alley some ways off, but with a perfect view of the new financial establishment in Duckburg. And the place certainly lived up to its name: Duckburg Royale Estate Banks.

Babyface yawned, watching the congregation of people swarming around the doors. On the flight home he'd had some bizarre dreams, and he was feeling restless, kind of strange. Not sick, per se, but definitely not like himself.

"Come on, let's get a closer look," BigTime said, opening the door and taking some cautious steps into the shadows.

His brothers followed, Babyface slamming the door and glancing at his reflection in the car's window, smoothing out the wrinkles in his new duds. They were starting to grow on him a bit...he could even pass for a celebrity with his new, posh look.

"Uh, and it looks like it's all lady guards this time!" Baggy said after a moment, giggling. "This'll be easy!"

"Nitwit!" BigTime snapped, twisting around to fix Baggy with a searing glare. "Has workin' all 'dese years with Ma taught you absolutely nothin'? This could be our toughest challenge yet!"

Babyface considered Baggy's observation for a moment, tapping his foot impatiently. BigTime was taking things too slow...and maybe, he just had a better idea.

BigTime rested his chin in his hand, deep in thought. "So lemme formulate a plan..."

"Uh, BigTime-" Burger suddenly broke out.

"What?!" the oldest Beagle Boy exploded. Could he go one second without being interrupted?!

"Babyface already went in," Burger said, pointing.

"HE WHAT?"

And sure enough there was Babyface, strutting right on through the front doors.

"That idiot!" barked BigTime. "He's gonna get us ALL caught!" He lunged forward and pelted across the street, narrowly dodging oncoming traffic and scrambling up the bank steps after his younger brother, expecting to see the mayhem of crowds screaming and all hell broken lose-

"-Huh?"

What he saw when he entered the foyer surprised him even more.

"Hi there," Babyface greeted, swaggering up to the front desk. Normally, Babyface was a bundle of nerves around women. But for some reason, that didn't seem to be the case today. His voice was uncharacteristically deep and confident, yet it felt practically natural as it came out. He reached up and swept his hand through his slicked hair, smiling at the teller. "I'm here about a loan."

"Oh, well hello!" responded the woman behind the desk, glancing up and her eyes growing wide. Grinning, she nudged her two associates and motioned towards Babyface as he approached. "Do you have any identification, Mister-?"

Babyface feigned a surprised face and patted his pockets for a second before giving her a sweet, apologetic smile. "Silly me! I must have forgotten it in my other suit! That's the trouble with being rich and famous, isn't it?"

The two other bank representatives giggled and began to whisper.

"He's an actor!"

"Or a teen idol!"

"He's so cute!"

With a dramatic sigh, Babyface started to turn around. "Ah well, I'll have to go then- but it was such a treat to meet such lovely ladies as yourselves!" He added, tipping them a wink.

"Hehehe!" giggled the two tellers.

Watching from the corner, BigTime screamed internally.

"Oh, oh wait, sir!" the woman in the front said desperately, jumping to her feet, "It's no trouble- as the President, I'm sure I can make an exception in this rare situation! I'll be happy to lend you, from my own personal account, if need be! I'll just need your signature-"

Babyface grinned, and taking a pen, scrawled an illegible tangle of cursive on the form she gave provided.

"I got his autograph!"

She squealed quietly to her companions.

"Now about the money..." Babyface prompted, still wearing that phony smile.

"Oh, oh of course, and how much will you be withdrawing today?" the President asked after collecting herself, batting her eyelashes at the Beagle Boy.

"Oh...just a quarter of a million," Babyface said casually.

There was a beat of silence.

Oh, crap. BigTime could barely watch. Now he'd gone and done it...they'd call the cops, for sure.

"Ok!" The President beamed.

"Let me and my associates help load up the van for you!"

Babyface grinned.

BigTime watched, aghast, as the representatives got to work, hauling bags upon bags of money out of the back rooms.

The little twerp was watching proudly, following the workers outside as they started to load the cash into one of their personal security vans.

"H-how did you do that?!" BigTime hissed, stumbling down the stairs after him.

Babyface turned to him, arching his brow.

To be honest, he wasn't exactly sure himself. It had all just spilled out of him...without a thought, like it was natural. Like it was who he was meant to be.

"Well, to tell you the truth, BigTime..." he said, his lips curling in a haughty fashion, "I feel like a new man."

"Wh-what do ya mean, Babyface?" Baggy asked, creeping out of the shadows with Burger to marvel at their younger brother's miracle.

Babyface gave him a lofty look. "I mean, don't call me Babyface anymore. My new name is-" he swept his finger through his hair again, striking a pose- "Don Juan Beagle!"

"Oooh!" All the bank representatives loading the van swooned at his words.

It was too much for BigTime. "A'rite, a'rite!" He screamed, shoving through the crowd and leaping into the van.

"All a youse, get outta here!" He smashed the horn loudly and the workers scattered, screaming. "Come on boys, let's go!"

Burger and Baggy jumped into the back of the van, slamming down the door, and Babyface walked around and sat himself contentedly in the passenger seat.

The tires screeched and the vehicle barreled down the road, teetering dangerously from the heavy load as the Beagles sped away.

As he drove, BigTime could feel Babyface's eyes boring into him. "What?" he grunted.

Babyface grinned at BigTime. "You're welcome."

BigTime opened his mouth angrily. "I don't know what you was thinkin'! You coulda gotten us all busted!"

"But I didn't," smirked Babyface. He was feeling pretty pleased with himself. And to think...all it'd taken was a bit of confidence and a tux.

"You should learn to trust me, little bro. Maybe let me take the lead on the heists for a while."

BigTime jerked, and nearly ran the van off the road. Little brother?! Oh, he wanted to punch that arrogant look right off of the kid's face.

"No way!"

Babyface just chuckled with a twinkle in his eye. "Guess we'll just have to see about that!"


	3. Chapter 3

As much as BigTime hated to admit it, in the next few days, the group had scored more on their hits than they had altogether in the past few months. And they owed it all to Babyface- _sorry_ , Don Juan Beagle.

For him, it was easy as taking candy from a baby...or more accurately, taking jewelry and watches off the hands of moonstruck shopkeepers.

And boy, did the ladies go gaga for him! He was rapidly growing a fanbase all over Duckburg- a real local celebrity.

Back at their hideout, an abandoned building in the scummiest slums of downtown Duckburg, things were changing.

Sure, all the sparklin' goods they'd made off with were nice, the extra bags of dosh lying around were fantastic. But...

"That _thing_ is not Babyface!" BigTime hissed to Burger, scowling as their younger brother lounged on their fancy new couch, skimming through his fanmail. Since his big debut, the brat was amassing quite the stack of love letters at the post office day after day.

Baggy gasped. "Do you thinks he's been _quackersnatched_?"

"Don't be stupid, Baggy, there's no such thing!" BigTime groaned. "He's lettin' a few lucky breaks go to his head!"

"Gee, BigTime, sounds like you're kinda jealous," Burger said with a giggle, stuffing his face.

"I'm not jealous!" BigTime spat. He wasn't! "I just though I was s'posed to be the pretty one..."

xxx

It was about a week or so later when the Beagle Babes came by on an unexpected visit.

Very few ventured into this area of Duckburg- probably because very few were stupid enough to do it.

That said, the Beagle Babes considered themselves the Beagle Boys' unofficial rivals in the criminal underworld, and checking up on them every now and again in the name of a friendly visit provided them the chance to see what they were up to. Mayhaps squeeze out of them some juicy information. Pilfer a lamp when nobody was watching.

What hadn't been expected, was Boom-Boom and Babyface becoming good friends despite the groups' conflicting interests. Maybe it had been the excitable, innocent streak in both of them, but their bond quickly grew.

"Ooh, I hope Babyface likes this cake I made!" Boom-Boom exclaimed, holding the chocolate and buttercream confection carefully in her lap.

Bouffant rolled her eyes and parked the car lopsided onto the curb with a big bump.

"That chubster?" Babydoll snorted, kicking open the car door and looking contemptuously at the shabby building before her. "He'd eat anything, just look at him."

She didn't approve of her sister's admiration for the little scamp, and she made sure she knew it.

"Don't make fun of my plumpling-dumpling!" Boom-Boom pouted.

Boom-Boom knew her pet names flustered Babyface a little, but she found that quite endearing.

The three women gathered at the doorstep, excited to boast about their latest criminal adventures to their longtime criminal competitors.

The relationship they had with the Beagle Boys was a complicated one; and just to be safe, they came armed and ready for any of the boys' shenanigans.

Bouffant rapped on the door and jumped back in surprise when she was answered with an angry, raspy scream.

"I told ya darn freaks TO STOP COMIN' 'ROUND HERE!"

A moment later it swung open, BigTime looking up at them with an irritated look on his face. He blinked. "Oh, it's you."

"What was that about?" Bouffant smirked.

"Nothin'," BigTime grunted. "Just thought you was some pests. Whaddayu want, anyway?"

"Where's Babyface?" Boom-Boom asked, walking up to the door with the cake in her hands. "I've got a present for him. It's his favorite!"

"Oh, you mean ' _Don John whatsisname'?_ " BigTime asked, a nasty sneer taking over his face. He shrugged. "He don't live here no more."

Boom-Boom stared at him, confused. "What?"

"Yeah, he figured he was _too good_ for us now, so he got up and moved out, an' rented one of those fancy apartments in town to live da good life," BigTime explained, looking more disgusted with every word.

Babydoll didn't believe a word of it. "You sure you're talking about the same beagle? Tubby little thing, trips over his own feet?" It sounded like a joke.

BigTime just closed his eyes and threw himself into a chair. "Why don'tcha go see for yourselves?" He spat. Then he opened one eye. "That is, _if_ he'll see ya. Ha!"

xxx

"I guess this is the place," Boom-Boom said, looking up at the magnificent towers before her. The building was huge, adorned with marble statues, balconies, and before them, a massive swimming pool and lounge area.

Babydoll whistled. "I didn't know a place like this existed in Duckburg."

"Not exactly the kind of view you see from a cell," quipped Bouffant.

"Well, he has to be around here somewhere!" Boom-Boom insisted, looking around the bustling poolside. "Come on, let's look for him!"

Splitting up from her sisters, she began wandering through the crowds, calling his name and looking high and low.

"Babyface...Babyface!"

This place really was enormous.

"Hehehe...oh, he's so funny!" A voice suddenly caught her attention, and Boom-Boom turned her attention towards the edge of the pool.

Right near the water was a group of three pretty swimsuit-clad poodle girls and right in the middle, a cute teenage boy with slick, wavy blond hair...

"Babyface!" Boom-Boom exclaimed, easily recognizing him. Relief flooded over her. But only for a moment.

The girls splashed and giggled, and he laughed. Was he _flirting_ with them?

And right behind him, on a lounge chair, a stack of what must have been gifts was stacked up high.

Boom-Boom felt a cold sweat and swirling in the pit of her stomach. This couldn't be happening...could it?

Of course, they hadn't been an official couple. But she thought...that he loved her.

This couldn't be him.

It couldn't be the same Beagle, who blushed at holding her hand, that was now peacocking in front of dozens of beautiful women. He would never...

Tears welled up in the Beagle Babe's eyes. It was all too much.

She whimpered, and then outright started bawling. "Waahhhhh!"

"Boom-Boom!" Bouffant and Babydoll caught up to their sister, concerned to see her so emotional. But she resisted them and broke free, eyes blurring with tears.

She sprinted off and disappeared out of the gate-this was the last place she wanted to be.

Babydoll and Bouffant looked at one another with grave expressions.

"You think she's upset?" Babydoll grunted.

"Come on," Bouffant said, "We'd better catch her before she does something dramatic."


End file.
